


Duo

by orangememory



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Femslash, Implied/Referenced Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 21:02:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10727190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangememory/pseuds/orangememory
Summary: They both love the same man, and maybe each other. Niki/Claire with hints of Niki/Peter and Paire.





	Duo

** Duo **

_“You want to do this, here? “, Claire whispered as Niki gently pushed her against the cool wood. “ But what if someone comes in here? The door is o…”_

_“ Shh…”, Niki silenced her sweet, soft mouth with a warm kiss. As their tongues entwined, Claire lost herself in sensations of pure, unencumbered want, and forgot everything else…_

_____________________

Niki had despised of her ever since she had come to know about them.  _Them._

Victim and saviour. Undead and hero. Uncle and niece.

Niki’s life and heart had been a scabrous, desolate place. She had given away, surrendered selflessly to that despicable tyrant, Fate. Fate had merrily played with her, making her dance like a puppet on silken strings, and then left her so hollow, that being empty and half-breathing was a reality now.

And she knew how it hurt Peter, how his soul was bruised, when he had to see Claire.

“We have to protect her now.”, was all Peter could say, his face marred with immutable torment.

And all Niki could do was feel envious, and angry. And maybe heartbroken.

___________________

Claire hated being a vagabond, a wandering body chased by an unwilling heart, to places that were lonely, dolorous, and shallow.

She wanted to go home, which was a long way from here, and the path to which would tear her feet. Oh, so far away, so far away.

Her powers were her bete-noire. A nemesis that made her question her sanity.

And now she has to go to him, her hero. She sees him in magical dreams; dances with him like Prince Charming and Cinderella do, like star-crossed lovers, with radiant eyes, holding each other for eternity.

But now is the midnight hour, where Cinderella is sure that she will never see her Prince again.

For there is another princess, another hand holding his, another smile masking hers.

And all she can feel is numbness.

______________________

“ Is this your son?” the false brunette asks Niki, who is trying to smile, trying not to let her know that she has what could be hers.

“ He was my son.” she replies quietly, begging her mind not to invoke those buried times again.

“ Where is Peter…my uncle?” the last two words seem to choke her, and empty her lungs. Niki is amazed at her languidity and indifference, shocked by the way she can talk about him so normally without tears, and only just choke.

“ He’s gone out with Hiro for some work.” Niki’s forlorn eyes look into her hazel-green ones, and she wishes she could understand her, know the woman Peter had once loved. And still loved.

And instead of being jealous this time, she wished she could help her.

“ Why don’t you come with me to the club?”

__________________

Claire passively watched as the beautiful woman her uncle now loved gyrate on the pole.  _Now._

She watched foolish men fling themselves at her, fall at her feet begging, rasping, wanting. Yet she would not give in.

Claire had seen her whole life snatched away from her in moments once. Buildings desecrated, homes incinerated, lives torn apart. And Niki was just like her.

They even loved the same man.

And then the show got over.

____________________

 They retired to Niki’s dressing room, so cold and barren, unlike the rich warm colours of the wood walls.

“ Do you love him?”, Claire found herself shocked as she let these words slip from her mouth.

“ I love him, yes.”, Niki replied tentatively. “ But it’s very difficult to love a man, who has always been in love with another.” Niki’s voice quivered as she said these words.

“ I’m sorry.”, Claire had been so envious, of this gorgeous woman. But now she knew that they shared the undeniable pain of loving Peter. She wrapped her arms around Niki, and they just held each other.

And then they kissed.

_________________________

The first kiss was warm, soft and sisterly. But everything after that was fierce and carnal.

The kisses started from rough, and went to passionate and intense. They both didn’t question what they were doing.

They both had become empty, and needed each other to fill the gaping holes in their lives. They needed to soothe the ache of each other’s souls, the ache they had for Peter.

And then the world was set on fire.

______________________

Niki’s hands had no mercy as they stroked Claire’s erect nipples through the thin fabric of her top. Claire moaned desperately, as Niki’s hands continued teasing her.

Her own hands were moving all over Niki’s body, her supple shoulders, the heated skin of her back, and the soft, warm flesh at the juncture of her thighs.

Niki delved in for another kiss, prolonging it, leaving both of them flushed and feverish in anticipation.

Niki’s shivering hands unbuttoned Claire’s short skirt, and finally, being impatient, ripped it off her being.

“You want to do this, here? “, Claire whispered as Niki gently pushed her against the cool wood. “ But what if someone comes in here? The door is o…”

“ Shh…”, Niki silenced her sweet, soft mouth with a warm kiss. As their tongues entwined, Claire lost herself in sensations of pure, unencumbered want, and forgot everything else…

________________

Claire tugged at the snug leather pants Niki was wearing, and pushed them down. She started touching Niki’s soft core through the g-string she wore.

Niki was in the seventh heaven, as Claire’s warm fingers made her nether lips tingle with pleasure. Unable to bear the tension any more, she released the warm flesh from the g-string, and ripped away Claire’s panties as well.

She wasn’t a patient woman in bed.

She ground her hips into Claire’s wetness, and Claire responded eagerly. Their mouths met in a crushing tangle of lips, tongue and teeth.

They ground furiously, and tried to touch every bit of the other’s skin. Skin against skin, warm, delicious, passionate and so sinful. And so truthful.

A white-hot light lazed across Claire’s vision, and she knew she was close to the brink.

Niki’s hips were grinding faster than she could ever imagine, and by the older woman’s moans, she knew that she was close as well.

In a final moment, everything became heat and light, as they both climbed infinite apexes, and fell down to torrid nadirs.

Both the women panted, after the passionate lovemaking they had shared.

And then they kissed, all over again.

__________________

“ Thank you for loving him.” Claire said to Niki as they both walked out of the door.

“ And thank you for loving him so much.” Niki whispered, putting an arm around Claire.

They looked at each other, knowing that they could never truly understand how they felt. It was another of life’s illusions, bringing momentary dementia with it, and leaving just as furiously, with upheavals and changes.

For now, they were just content with being alive, and revelling in each other’s touch, not only of the body, but also of the soul.

“ And you were so worried about something catching us, see, no one was there.”

Claire slapped Niki’s arm playfully. “ Someone may have been there.”

“ Which would have made it even more exciting.”

_____________________

Hiro gasped for breath, as Peter finally removed his hand from his mouth.

“ God, I couldn’t breathe!”, he said, with an obvious smirk on his face.

“ Shut up! And don’t you dare breathe a word to them.” Peter snapped.

“ Of course not….”

“ Good.” said Peter as he became invisible again, walking like a shadow in the mist.

 Walking home, to the two women he loved.


End file.
